It's Him!
by Ambygirl86
Summary: Cindy realized she loved Jimmy too late. He left for a private school. But is it really too late?
1. Default Chapter

He's Back!!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
This my first Jimmy Neutron fanfic. Be gentle. I love reviews  
  
  
Cindy Vortex sat cross-legged on her bed, reading a book. Well, not really reading. Her eyes had been glued to the same page for about 10 minutes. Her mind was elsewhere. On a certain boy named Jimmy Neutron.  
Truth to tell, Cindy hadn't seen Jimmy for 5 years. He had left for some private school in another state when they were 11. Now 16, Cindy had grown into quite a beautiful girl. Her hair was long and set in the ponytail she had worn for so many years.  
Cindy didn't realize how much Jimmy's leaving hurt her until she was old enough to understand what love was. She realized she was in love with Jimmy when she was about 13. But it was too late, she had realized. He was gone. He had never come home for the summer. His parent's always visited him.  
Cinsy had confided in her best friend, Libby, about all of this. Libby was dating one of Jimmy's best friends, Sheen. He had grown out of his obsessive UltraLord phase. Libby told her that if it was meant to be, they would get together someday. Cindy didn't see how this was possible, especially if Jimmy was so far away.  
She had dated, of course. She was very attractive, but it just didn't feel right with any boy she went out with. Even Nick, whom Cindy had thought she liked when she was young, felt uncomfortable to be around. She had accepted to go to the next dance with him, but only so she wouldn't have to go alone.  
I guess dreams don't come true' she thought sadly. She got out of bed and started to get ready for the dance.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cindy arrived at the dance on Nick's arm, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible. Once they had sat down, Nick left. Cindy knew he was going to meet up with a girl whom he hadn't gotten to first. Not that she cared.  
Hey, girl. Libby said as she sat down next to Cindy.  
Hey, Libby. Cindy said, warily.  
Thinking about him again, aren't you? Libby knew Cindy so well. Cindy sighed.  
Yeah, but it doesn't matter. She replied.  


--------------------------------------------------  


Little did they know that a pair of eyes was watching them from another table. He was a new student here at the high school in Retroville. He hadn't even gone to the school yet, but was told he could go to the dance. He already had his sights set on Cindy Vortex. She was beautiful, with her golden locks flowing down to her waist. He smiled. She was going to be hard to keep his identity from.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour into the dance, Cindy felt she was about to die of boredom. Just when she was contemplating calling for a ride home, someone walked up to her. She stared at the boy. He looked about her age, with brown hair and blue eyes. He also stood about 5 inches taller than she was. He cleared his throat.  
Do you wanna dance? He asked. His voice was deep, but somehow familiar. She couldn't place it. She nodded and followed him to the dance floor.  
The song was faster. She turned with her back to him. She specialized in this type of dancing. It had just come naturally to her. He held her hips as she danced against him. She didn't see him look over at Sheen and Carl, who now knew he was who they thought he was.   
When the song ended, the DJ came over the mike.  
Hey there, everyone! It's almost time for the Dance contest! Whoever wants to participate, come over and sign up!  
Cindy looked at the boy next to her. You wanna sign up? she asked him. He smiled at her. He had a dazzling smile.  
was all he said.  
  
TBC.....  
Well, that's it for this chapter. I'm sure people know who the boy is, but i'm not comfirming anything till chapter 2.  
See Ya!!  



	2. The truth revealed

He's Back!!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Cindy and the mystery boy walked over to the Dance contest sign up. Cindy signed her name first, then hand the boy the pen. He signed as she walked over to talk to Libby.  
The contest started not long after. Soon, only Sheen and Libby, Carl and Brittany(made her up), and Cindy and the mystery boy were left. Just as the song ended, The boy planted a quick kiss on her lips. A strangely warm sensation ran through Cindy's body at the contact.  
As they read off the teams by the first to sign, she still didn't know his name. The DJ came back to the mike.  
All right, folks, time to vote! Just write down which team on the paper you were each given.  
As they waited, the boy went to talk to Sheen and Carl. Libby walked over to Cindy.  
He's really cute, you know. Cindy merely smiled in response.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All right, the votes are counted, and now we know who wins!! The DJ yelled excitedly. Cindy grinned broadly. Now she could find out the mystery boy's name!  
And....the winner's are.......Cindy Vortex...........Jimmy Neutron!  
Cindy heart lurched. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be! Not after all these years! But it all made sense. The hair, the eyes, the weird sense of safety when she was around him. It was him! It really was him! Cindy fought the tears as they handed her the trophy. She quickly handed the trophy to Sheen, telling him to hang onto it for a few minutes, then ran outside, Libby chasing after her.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jimmy watched Cindy run outside. He started to go after her, but Carl held his shoulder.  
Jim.....good luck. Carl told him.  
Jimmy nodded and ran to the doors. He listened intently to the conversation that Libby and Cindy were having.  
Why?! Why now?! Just when i was getting over him after all these years! Cindy was saying.  
Cindy, you know as well as i do that you are not any more over him then you were when you realized how you felt about him. Said Libby, soothingly. Cindy started to cry, hard. She blew her nose and continued.  
I just can't believe i was so blind! Did anyone else know who he was?  
Umm....Sheen and Carl knew the first time you danced with him tonight, and Sheen told me. But he said to wait and let you figure it out. I'm so sorry, Cind. Libby said. Jimmy had had enough. He stepped out onto the patio area.  
He whispered, tentatively. Cindy turned to him, her faced was tear-streaked. Cindy, I'm so sorry. I didn't think you want to be anywhere near me if you knew. I was gonna tell you after the contest, but they called out my name first! I didn't mean for it to be that way. Cindy glared at him. Libby went back to the dance, knowing that the two needed to talk alone.  
Your damn right you should've told me! What made you think i wouldn't want anything to do with you if i knew? She asked sternly. Jimmy's eyes dropped to the ground.  
I just.....we were on such bad terms before i left. And.....I dunno, i thought you might still feel that way. He told her, quietly, going slightly pink.  
She stomped over. Well, you were wrong! You wanna know how i feel now? I'll show you And with that, she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him hard on the lips. All the anger she had felt melted the second her lips touched his. She had waited 3 years to feel this, and she was finally getting her chance. Damned if she wasn't gonna take it.  
As she softened up, the kiss became deeper. They were interrupted by the clearing of a throat. They looked over and saw Sheen, Libby, and Carl all standing by the doors into the school.  
About time! Sheen called. This probably would've happened sooner if you hadn't disappeared for 5 years, Jimmy!   
Jimmy said. He looked at Cindy, tightening his hold around her waist slightly. He smiled at her. But i think it was worth the wait. Cindy's smiled widened and she kissed him again.  
  
END  
I do have sequels lined up. R&R. I'll put up the sequels ASAP


End file.
